Shades of Grey
by GreyLegion
Summary: This is my first story, Ive been playing a lot of fallout and wanted to make a story but before I do I wanted to test what the response will be like so I made a one-shot, enjoy. Leave comments or whatever.


Shades of Grey

Off in the distance five figures could be seen sitting around a bonfire in the middle of one of the Mojave's many untended roads. Muffled cries came from the captured

women and children, bound and gagged the children wept knowing they were to be sold to the legion as slaves, the women however were to meet a more gruesome

fate. The stench of burning flesh came rising from the fire, while the Fiends danced and rejoiced, having killed innocents unfortunate enough to have stumbled into

their territory. One of the raiders left to go tend to her hound, deciding it was high time to clean the blood from her fur. Too hopped up on chems to notice the masked

figure stalking towards their camp, the raiders continued to inject themselves with med-x and various other drugs. The masked figure reached into his pouch and

retrieved a circular object. He tossed it in to the middle of the group and it started beeping. One especially stupid raider decided to pick up the frag mine, that was the

last mistake he made in his miserable little life, the mine exploded splattering his innards all over his friends. To stunned to reach for their guns (they'd probably slip on

their friends guts if they tried) the Fiends were at the figures mercy…and he wasn't taking any prisoners. Throwing back the folds of his duster the figure pulled out two

very unique guns, the one in his right, a silver 9mm pistol with engraved with the word "_Jury" _on the side; in his left a gold revolver with the word "_Judge_" on the

barrel. He fired a round from _Judge _and it went sailing through the first raiders skull. He then proceeded to send a bullet from _Jury_ through a fiend's shoulder. Finally

after watching two of his companions be annihilated by this masked man, the second raider charged the figure with a cleaver, but before he could raise his weapon to

strike the masked man, the figures arm flashed in front of his face. The raider could feel the cool liquid flow down his neck and he fell to his knees drowning in his own

blood. In the figures hand was a combat knife drenched in the raiders blood. As the masked man advanced toward his next target a growl could be heard coming from

his side as he turned his head to address the creature making the noise he was met with a vicious sight. A hound the size of a man staring straight at him, blood

dripped from its maw, and its eye's were stained red. The hound lunged at the man, but he did not move an inch, just as the hound was about to sink its teeth into the

man an electric blue light smashed into the dog sending it sprawling into the pavement. In front of the man stood a dog not half the size of the other hound, with a

dome on his head containing a brain surrounded by electricity. While the dogs continued they're standoff the man looked towards the dogs master, as he prepared to

advance, a battle cry was sounded behind him. Using his natural reflexes the man swept the raiders feet from under her and shoved his blade in her chest. She was

dead before she hit the ground. Retrieving his knife from the dead raiders corpse the man locked eyes with the final raider, fear evident on her face. The masked man

watched as the raider grabbed a ripper from her belt, revving the mini-chainsaw the raider's face had a hint of bravado, and charged the man slashing at his chest the

man blocked it with his knife, sparks flying every which way and countered with a hook to her face. Staggered the raider lashed out at the man attacking every which

way; finally the raider landed a blow to the man's face. Mask splitting it in two, it fell revealing two grey eyes belonging to a man with a bullet hole shaped scar on his

head. The man had had enough; lashing out with his own flurry of attacks the man broke the raiders defense, throwing up her Ripper in hopes of blocking his

onslaught the raider clung to a futile attempt at living. The man's knife cut clean through her weapon and went straight towards her face. Blood spewed from her neck

as if it were an oil rig that had struck gold, and her head rolled of her shoulders, that was the end of the fiend Violet. The man picked up the head of Violet and threw it

into his pouch and then walked towards the captives; fear evident of their faces for this man had just massacred the raiders that sacked their homes. They man freed

the captives and as he stood he was greeted by tears of joy from mothers who would get to take their children home, cheers from the children praising the brave hero

who fought the mean bandits who destroyed their town. As the man turned to leave he felt a tug on his duster. Turning his head he saw a little girl with a stuffed bear

tucked under her arm. The man bent down to see what she wanted. The little girl held out her bear for him to take, the man smiled and accepted the bear from the

little girl; patting her on the head the little girl gave him a toothy grin and ran off to join her family. Grabbing his knife the man flicked the blood from his blade before

putting it in his sheath and walking off, dog in tow. The last thing that could have been seen was the engraving on the blade "_Executioner_".

The End…?


End file.
